IFind Lewbert's Lost Love
iFind Lewbert's Lost Love 'is the 6th episode of the third season of iCarly and the 56th episode overall. Plot Sam forgets her phone in Lewbert's office while preparing for a Messin' with Lewbert bit. She distracts Lewbert with dropping a box of golf balls and blames it on Freddie. While he is distracted, she enters his office and grabs her phone. When she sees a box of his "deeply personal items" while getting it back, she takes the box. Carly and her friends discover he was once a male model and dated a woman named Marta Trundel after watching a video showing moments they spent after the first two weeks of dating each other, and since he seemed happy with her, they decide to hook them up again. Unfortunately, Marta turns out to be an obsessive psychopath who was the main reason for Lewbert's misery (and wart), and they try and get her to leave again. Sub-Plot Meanwhile, Spencer gets teamed up with his nemesis, Chuck, on the building watch patrol to stop a series of burglaries where the burglar steals only TV remotes. After catching a mysterious man who turns out to be carrying cookies, Spencer eventually finds out that Chuck was stealing the remotes because his dad banned him from watching TV for a month. Upstairs, Carly tries to talk Marta into moving o n, to which Marta thinks that Carly is trying to get her to leave so she can date Lewbert. Chuck tries to run away, but instead he runs directly into the arms of two police officers. Before Spencer can reveal that Chuck stole the remotes, Lewbert takes the blame in order to get away from Marta. When he finds out that the sentence for the burglaries won't be long enough to avoid her, he slaps one of the cops, and gets locked up in jail. Trivia *This episode holds the record for longest iCarly episode title (21 letters) plus the apostrophe, with iWanna Stay With Spencer in second. *This is the only episode where Chuck appears without his father. *Carly and Sam mention "chickpeas" on the webcast. This is a chiefly British term for what is known in America as garbanzo beans. *This is the first episode where Lewbert actually deserves some sympathy. *Marta Trundel is the second person in iCarly to go crazy over a guy. (The first was Lauren Ackerman.) *The lyrics that Carly and Sam are chanting as they go through the lobby is from the song "Number One" by Ginger Fox, but that song is not yet introduced on the show until the episode iFix A Popstar. This is another continuity error caused by the difference between production and airing order. *After Sam picks up Freddie, the remainder of the scene only shows her back as she walks out of the apartment. This was, presumably, a stunt double, since it is extremely unlikely that Jennette McCurdy could have carried Nathan Kress over her shoulder in this manner. **Regardless of how strong Sam is, it would be physically impossible for her to lift something (or somebody) significantly heavier than she is without falling over. She might be able to push him away, but not lift him. *It is revealed that Lewbert was once a male model. *Some fans believed that the show had hired a younger, better-looking actor to pose as Lewbert in the modeling portfolio and the DVD from Marta. Dan Schneider stated on his blog that Jeremy Rowley did, in fact, play both the younger, wart-free Lewbert and the present-day Lewbert (whose much less attractive appearance is actually just a make-up job). *This episode revealed how Lewbert got his wart. *Much is learned about Lewbert's life in this episode, from childhood to recent years. *The song played during Carly and Freddie's lobby fantasy sequence is the same one heard in iSell Penny-Tees where they were working with the kids. *When Carly and Sam see Lewbert and Marta fight, Sam comments that if it was a real television show, it would be more popular than anything on NBC. *When the man walks past Spencer and Chuck, he has a bag of Fig Nooters, which is a spoof of Fig Newtons. *The woman who alerts Spencer and Chuck about her stolen remote controls is named "Mrs. Kravitz." This is a reference to the frantic, nosy neighbor from ''Bewitched played by Alice Pearce from 1964 to her death in 1966, when she was replaced by Sandra Gould. *Mrs. Kravitz was played by Lara Jill Miller, who is best known for playing, coincidentally, the tomboyish Samantha "Sam" Kanisky on the 1980s sitcom [[wikipedia:Gimme a Break!|''Gimme A Break!]]. (The character of Sam Kani sky was initially a tomboy, but later developed into a more stereotypical boy-crazy teenaged girl.) Dan Schneider first hired Lara Jill Miller on The Amanda Show, where she played a production staffer who frequently came on stage to give Amanda bad news. *When Carly is playing her Violin God solo in her game, you see her also play that solo in iSaved Your Life. *Carly's violin actually has four colored buttons (green, blue, yellow, red) on it, just like a real "Guitar Hero" controller would. Dan Schneider applauded the props department for this, saying that he loved that kind of attention to detail. *Lewbert says he moved to Seattle and changed his last name, but his new last name is never mentioned. *In an extended scene from iCarly.com, we are shown when Lewbert pelted Sam and Carly with falaffel balls. *The scene of Lewbert and Marta fighting in his office originally had a bit where Marta took a can of spraypaint and sprayed it all over Lewbert's television screen. Dan Schneider said that it was funny, but had to be cut for time. *On Dan Schneider's blog, he challenged viewers to identify the cartoon playing on Lewbert's television, betting "a trillion dollars" that they couldn't. It only took six comments before somebody correctly identified the cartoon as Girly Cow. This is one of the few times the audience can see this cartoon, although it cannot be heard. *In this episode, Carly says she's a vegetarian (she mentions such when Lewbert tells the trio to not touch his wart). *After Lewbert is knocked down by the golf balls, Carly and Sam look into the camera and say, ''"It's in the hole!" in a silly voice. This was a reference to the popular 1980 comedy film [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080487/ Caddyshack]. In that movie, Bill Murray (who is one of Dan Schneider's favorite comedy actors) was famous for how he said, ''"It's in the hole!" ''On his blog, Dan Schneider stated that Miranda Cosgrove and Jennette McCurdy had never seen the film, so he had to show them how to say the line. *At the end of the episode, Lewbert is taken away by the police. It is stated that he would likely get 30 days for stealing the T.V. remotes, and 6 months for slapping one of the police officers. However, in the very next episode, IMove Out, Freddie states that he rented his new apartment from Lewbert, indicating that Lewbert was back at Bushwell Plaza. It was never explained how he apparently avoided the expected jail sentence, or why Marta did not seem to try to retake her place in his life after he was released. *It was also never explained how or why Lewbert was able to keep his job as doorman of Bushwell Plaza after he confessed to burglarizing the building's apartments. *When Marta and Lewbert are in his office, Marta attempts to reason with Lewbert to get him to go out with her, showing him that she has bought them tickets to The Seattle Philharmonic. It is a real classical orchestra, based out of Seattle; the conductor's daughter is actually a huge fan of the television show. Goofs *Between two scenes, an LACMTA Metro Bus speeds in front of Bushwell Plaza. Since the series takes place in Seattle, the bus that runs in front of it should be from Sound Transit. *After the scene in the lobby when Marta arrives, Lewbert pulls Carly into his office and the large round clock by the door reads 4:24. When Sam enters the clock still reads 4:24. As Carly tells Sam that Lewbert is in the corner rocking the clock has suddenly advanced to 4:29. Right after Lewbert says "Have you ever noticed this wart?" the clock has moved back to 4:24. After Lewbert says "It sprouted right after that devil came into my life" the clock is back to 4:29. *In this episode there are several scenes filmed in the lobby of Bushwell Plaza when people walk in or out of the front door (first Carly and Sam, then Marta, then the police officers) - in the view looking out the front doors there is a planter box full of plants in front of the door that obscures the view of the street, whereas in exterior shots of the building there is no planter box, and the front door is clearly visible from the street. *When Lewbert asks Carly and Sam "Have you seen this wart?", Carly and Sam both shook their heads, but, in iScream on Halloween, Lewbert shows his wart to Carly and Freddie. Carly should remember this and so should Lewbert. *Carly claims she's a vegetarian, but she is shown eating meat in many episodes before, and in a credits segment, she asks Sam to order some chicken wings. Gallery '''View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes All: cupcakes Mmmm... Freddie: in his Hey, my cupcake's hollow! Carly: So is mine. What happened to the cream filling? and Freddie go through all of the cupcakes on the plate. Freddie: They are all empty! Carly: How did they- and Freddie look at Sam suspiciously Sam: So... what do you think happened? Carly: You snuck downstairs before the webshow and sucked the filling out of all these cupcakes! Spencer: What kind of burglar sneaks into apartments stealing TV remotes? Carly: A remote control freak. chuckles sprays cream on Carly's nose Sam: Aww man, I left my phone down in Lewbert's office. Come help me get it?? Carly: No, I have to give my cupcakes a transfusion. cream into cupcakes Sam: sighs Then you're helping me. at Freddie Freddie: Oh no, I'm not gonna risk getting caught and then having my mother find out... picks him up Freddie: Oh, come on! Sam! How do you do this??!! Sam: We'll be back in a few! knocks over the golf balls Sam: Aw, Freddie! Sam : Lewbert '' What's wrong with you? ... I mean, other than all the "usual" stuff that's wrong with you. '''Marta: 'Carly You skunk-bag! Carly: Huh? Marta : I know exactly what's going on here! Carly ''': Well, then, explain it to me, 'cause - '''Marta: '''You want me out of the picture so you can have Lewbert to yourself! '''Carly: '''Lewbert for my...? I'm fifteen! '''Marta : Lewbert, why would you steal T.V. remotes? Lewbert : Sarcastically Because I love the way they feel against my skin in the moonlight! the police Just take me to jail! Away from her! Carly: How long will he be in jail? Policeman: For stealing T.V. remotes? Probably 30 days. Marta: I can wait 30 days! Lewbert: How long for slapping a cop? Sam: 6 months. hits one of the policemen Policeman : That's it! Let's go! Lewbert: Ha! See you, Marta! Chuck: 'What up gym bag? '''Man: '''Nothing. '''Spencer: '''We'll ask the questions. ''grabs the bag off the man '''Chuck: '''Do you see any TV remotes? '''Spencer: '''Nope, just a bag of Fig Nooters. What's up with Fig Nooters? '''Sam: Marta's here! She just walked straight into Lewbert's office. Freddie: Why? Sam: I don't know I can't see through doors! Carly: Man, I'd kill to know what's going on down there. Freddie: Well we still have the hidden cameras from messing with Lewbert. Carly: Yeah... but I don't know if we should... onscreen! Man: 'Ok, it's my favorite cookie, and my wife, she won't let me have them. So I tell her I'm going to the gym, but I'm not going to the gym. I go to the garage and eat as many Fig Nooters as I can. Please don't tell my wife! Please don't tell her, please. '''Chuck: '''It's okay man. '''Spencer: '''We won't tell her '''Spencer: '''Wait! ''to the man Give us some Nooters. gives Spencer and Chuck a packet of Fig Nooters '''Chuck: '''Now get out of here, you make me sick! Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Carly's blog: Lewbert's Male Modeling Pics!! 306 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 3 episodes